objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For WIkia Island Chapter 1
DO NOT EDIT MY PAGES WITHOUT PERMISSION!!! Chapter 1: Portrait: Hello and welcome to BFWI! PS3: JUST GET ON WITH IT! Clover: Hey... Let him finish... Portrait: Well, you've already met 2 people, so let's meet everyone else... Black Diamond: Just to let you know, I am not 1 of rubys sisters... I"M HER LONG LOST BROTHER!!! Orange ball: But you look like a girl... Black diamond: WELL I"M NOT!!! Tongue: Woah! Dude, calm down! Megaphone: YEAH!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!!! Garnet: You know, you're even louder than black diamond... Megaphone: WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I WAS BORN THIS WAY!!! Garnet: Whatever... Rock: (Drinking fanta) Mmm Yummy! Fanta: Stop Drinking me, I'm alive!!! Rock: But you're delicious! Amethyst: Your my best friend pearl! Pearl: I am a pretty good best friend aren't I. Amethyst: Your supposed to say I'm your best friend too... Pearl: Whatever, Go get me a lemonade... Amethyst: Uhh... Okay... Computery: Hey Tofu... Tofu: ........Hi....... Computery: Umm, Are you a boy or a girl? Tofu: .......Boy....... Computery: Umm... Ok.... Steven: AWWWWW Gold pen: Oh no, Please don't say aww seriously! Steven: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Gold pen: Oh no! Steven AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YEEEEAAAHHHH!!! Gold pen: Wait... Did you just say aw yea? Steven: AWWW YEAH? (Nice) Reversal token: Hi hat! Hat: Hello... (Evil) Reversal token: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!! (Evil Reversal token kills hat) iPad: Well it's a good thing that I built a recovery center with Disco ball! Disco Ball: Well, actually I did all the work, iPad just stood there... iPad: I DID NOT!!! Disco ball: Really? then tell me 1 thing that you did to help me? iPad: I... Umm.... Told you what to do! Disco Ball: Sigh... 3D Glasses: Hey Blueberry! Blueberry: Yeah? 3D Glasses: Do you wanna go out sometime? (Yes i'm into object shippings) Portrait: You can't 3D Glasses: Why not? Portrait: Because it's time for the 1st challenge! Garnet: ......yay...... Portrait: This challenge is simple, you guys don't even need to do anything. Fanta: Then what DO we do? Portrait: I'm gonna decide who are the team captains! They are Diary, Blueberry, Amethyst, And Clover. Diary, You can pick your team members now! Diary: Umm, Ok.... I pick PS3, Black DIamond, Orange Ball, and Tongue! Portrait: And what is your team name? Diary: Team Glitter! Portrait: You are team Glitter! Blueberry, Pick next! Blueberry: Hmmm... Megaphone, Garnet, Fanta, and rock! Portrait: And what is your team name Rock: TEAM PONIES! Portrait: You are team Ponies! Amethyst? Amethyst: Pearl, Computery, Tofu, And Gold pen! Portrait: Team name? Pearl: Team Glamour! Portrait: And lastly, Clover! But before you pick tell me your team name! Clover: Team peace.... And I pick Reversal Token, iPad, Disco ball, and.... Portrait: HOLD IT! Pearl: What? Portrait: As you can see, Steven, Hat, And 3D Glasses are left. Disco ball: So? Portrait: Soooooo.... Whoever Clover doesn't pick are ELIMINATED! Hat: WHAT!?!? Steven: AAAAAAWWWW YYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! 3D Glasses: Oh no....... Clover: The last person I pick is......... *Yin-yang-bomby Entered* Aaaaaaaaaa *Groundhit* End Of Chapter 1 Category:Camp